


The Reputation of Dr. Martin

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash February, Teacher AU, cw: sex mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira hates having to monitor detention. Dr. Lydia Martin has an idea to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reputation of Dr. Martin

**Author's Note:**

> 13\. teachers au (at a college, at Hogwarts, kindergarten teachers, …) + Lydia/Kira for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

Kira hated having to monitor detention. It wasn’t that she minded the extra hours, she just hated punishment. She had always had a soft spot for children. They were all so full of potential- why couldn’t they just behave?

She placed her books down on the desk in the front of the classroom, surveying the high schoolers scattered among the desks in front of her. None of them looked happy. 

“Hi, I’m Ms. Yukimura.” Kira said brightly. “Feel free to work on your homework or any other work, but please refrain from talking. Also, no using your phones.” There were some grumbles through out the room. “Don’t worry, we’ll all be out of here in no time.”

Just as she sat back down, a redhead hurried into the room.

“Sorry I’m late, my meeting ran over. I hope you all haven’t been doing any-” She stopped when she saw Kira. “Oh, did they send someone in my place already?”

“Me?” Kira asked. “I was assigned to do detention today, I believe.”

“Really?” The woman walked up to the desk. “I could’ve sworn it was me. Do you have a copy of the schedule?”

Kira shook his head. “No I don’t, Ms., uh, Ms.-”

“Dr. Lydia Martin.” She filled in. “I teach math.” She turned back to the kids. “We’ll sort this out. In the mean time, I expect you all to follow the rules or you will be punished.” She pulled up a chair and sat down at the desk next to Kira. She lowered her voice, so the students wouldn’t hear. “Sorry about this, it was probably just admin screwing up. They’re so disorganized.”

“It’s no problem.” Kira said. “I don’t mind.”

Lydia muttered something under her breath. “I mind. I have things to do, and I don’t have time to watch a bunch of delinquents.”

“Dr. Martin.” Kira repeated. “I think I’ve heard about you. You’re like the youngest teacher at our school to have a doctorate”

Lydia shrugged. “That’s not wrong.”

“You’re supposed to be the smartest teacher here.” Kira said. She held out her hand. “I’’m Ms. Yukimura. I teach history.”

Lydia shook her hand. “I don’t think I’m necessarily the smartest teacher here. But I’m glad people at least say good things about me.”

“You’re like a legend.” Kira said.

Lydia laughed. “I definitely wouldn’t say that. But thank you, Ms. Yukimura.”

“Kira.” Kira corrected. “Kira is fine.”

“Kira then.” Lydia replied. “It’s nice to meet you. Sorry I was so snippy. I just have a lot on my mind and I’m really fed up with administration right now.”

“It’s really no problem.” Kira said. “If you want you can leave, I’ve got this.”

“Eh,” Lydia reclined a little more in her seat. “I won’t leave you to deal with these kids alone. We can both watch detention for a day.”

“These kids aren’t so bad.” Kira responded. “They’re just a little misguided.”

Lydia laughed. “Agree to disagree.” She surveyed the room. “Actually, I have a better idea.”

Kira raised her eyebrows. “And what’s that?”

“We can let the poor misguided children go early and spend our time in other ways.” Lydia said.

“Other ways?” Kira asked.

Lydia shot her a smile. “Ms. Yukimura, I have quite a few reputations around here. One of them, which of course you know, is for being one of the smartest teachers here. And the second reputation, which you may not know, is for being able to make anyone in this building orgasm.”

“Oh!” Kira said, taken aback. “Oh!”

“You might want to blush less.” Lydia suggested. “The students are looking. I’m also known for having a great poker face.”

“Are you suggesting that we-” Kira began. 

“There’s an empty closet right outside.” Lydia answered before she could finish.

Kira looked at Lydia, her beautiful red curls and her perfect curves. She could certainly stand to do that. 

Kira smiled. “I’m in.”

After all, she did hate having to oversee detention.


End file.
